jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Jurassic Park Incident (films)
All Jurassic Park video games based on the film Jurassic Park: The Game |date = June 11th-13th, 1993 |location = Jurassic Park, Isla Nublar |dinos = See below |people = See below |followed = Isla Sorna Incident (1997) |casualties = See below |preceded = Construction of Jurassic Park}} The 1993 Isla Nublar Incident is one of the biggest catastrophes in the Jurassic Park series, as well as the most famous, and takes place during the first film. The incident was the beginning of the end for John Hammond‘s genetics company of InGen, as the loss of the resort facilities caused Hammond to not only re-examine himself as a capitalist, but the monetary loss caused the company to be on the verge of Chapter 11 bankruptcy. The Incident cause multiple deaths, Mostly people, but of Dinosaurs, too. Incident June 11 Hammond and the attorney who represented InGen’s investors, Donald Gennaro, were tasked by the benefactors of InGen to assemble a professional team of scientists to tour and investigate the safety of Jurassic Park, the venture located on Isla Nublar. The team was created due to safety concerns after an incident on the island that resulted in the death of one employee by a Velociraptor while introducing the animal to a holding pen. Gennaro recruited renowned mathematician and Chaotician, Dr. Ian Malcolm, while Hammond brought Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ellie Sattler, paleontologist and paleobotanist respectively, to Isla Nublar. Meanwhile, InGen employee and veterinarian, Dr. Gerry Harding, brought his youngest daughter, Jessica, to the island in order to spend time with her and allow her to view the dinosaurs of the park. After gazing at a group of Triceratops grazing in a paddock, Gerry told Jess to get ready to leave the Park. Later on, the tour group of scientists arrived and caught their first glimpse of dinosaurs when gazing upon the Brachiosaurus and Parasaurolophus in an open field on the way to the Visitor’s `Center, the headquarters and tourist hub of Jurassic Park. After arriving at the Visitor’s Center, the group quickly toured the facilities in the form of a short animated feature narrated by a cartoonized DNA strand named “Mr. DNA“. The animated feature then turned into an automated ride that allowed the visitors to view a selected progression of Jurassic Park’s cloning process. After the automated tour, the group interacted with a baby Velociraptor and detoured to the holding pen of the adult Velociraptors, witnessing a feeding frenzy by the animals. They returned to eat and then head out into the Park, accompanied by Hammond’s surprise guests, his grandchildren Tim and Lex Murphy. The group headed out into the Park proper via a guided vehicular tour which was supervised by Hammond, Park Warden Robert Muldoon, Chief Engineer Ray Arnold and Computer Programmer Dennis Nedry. The first two stops on the tour, the Dilophosaurus paddock and Tyrannosaur paddock, were fruitless with regard to seeing those respective animals. The third animal on the tour, the Triceratops, was also missing in action until Dr. Grant spotted an InGen jeep in the paddock. He proceeded to lead the rest of the group through its paddock to the location of the jeep and encountered a sick Triceratops being examined by veterinarian Dr. Gerry Harding. Dr. Sattler, in conjunction with Dr. Harding, finished the examination of the Triceratops and began investigating the surroundings for causes for the animal’s sickness. Dr. Sattler discovered a poisonous plant, colloquially named “West Indian Lilac”. The group decided to return to the tour vehicles once it became apparent that inclement weather was approaching the island. All but Dr. Sattler and Dr. Harding left the Triceratops paddock. The vehicles circled around and were re-oriented on the main tour track to return to the Visitor’s Center prematurely. Meanwhile, Dennis Nedry alerted his colleagues in the control room that he was taking a break. He snuck into the embryo chamber and stole a vial of each dinosaur specimen that InGen cloned on the island while his debugging program shut off security systems, effectively allowing anyone or anything to roam the Visitor’s Center and Park freely. Meanwhile, the two people Nedry was to deliver the embryos to, Nima Cruz and Miles Chadwick, awaited his arrival at the East Docking Bay, where the cargo ship was docked. Due to Nedry’s programming, the tour vehicles carrying the tour group, shut down in front of the T. rex paddock. At the same time, the electrified fencing to the paddock also shut down. At this point, the Tyrannosaurus revealed herself to the visitors by eating a goat left by the fence as bait. Gennaro, in a fit of panic, left his tour car and ran to the nearby restroom hut for refuge. By that point, the Tyrannosaurus rex moved to the disabled fencing and ripped the fencing apart; she proceeded to step through her mangled handiwork and roar. After a minute or two of exploring and investigating the Explorers, her attention was aroused by the light that was emitted from a flashlight Lex had activated in the front Explorer. Unaware that the source of the light was inside the car, she walked right up the front door and peered out into the jungle in front of the SUV. It was not until Tim slammed the open door next to the rex that she had discovered the source of the light. Now confident that the light was coming from inside the Explorer and that there were interesting objects inside, she set to attacking the mysterious vehicle in front of her, searching for a way to get at Lex and Tim. Thanks to the efforts of Dr. Grant and Dr. Malcolm, the T. rex was briefly distracted. The Tyrannosaurus followed a fleeing Dr. Malcolm toward the restroom hut, where it injured him by flinging him into the building and exposed a cowering Gennaro. The Tyrannosaurus ripped apart Gennaro while Dr. Grant rescued the kids inside the car. Before long, however, the T. rex returned and pushed the vehicle over the cliff while Tim was still inside. Meanwhile, the two BioSyn agents phoned Dodgson about the situation regarding the tardiness of Nedry. Miles and Nima resolved to search for Nedry to ensure the retrieval of the embryos. Nima and Miles slipped passed the docking checkpoint just outside of the cargo ship and headed toward the interior of the island. The pair ran into the unelectrified perimeter fence. After bypassing the fence, they headed deeper into the Park. After entering the Park and passing through several disabled gates, Nedry found himself lost while searching for the East dock and his cohorts Nima and Miles. In a moment of distraction and lament, Nedry crashed through a fence and over a fallen tree. The back wheels of his Jeep were suspended in the air due to the chassis being caught on the log, and so was unable to use them to dislodge the vehicle from the tree. Nedry took the winch on the front grill and wrapped the cable around a tree, losing his glasses in the progress. On his way back to activate the winch, he ran into a juvenile Dilophosaurus. Startled at first, Nedry relaxed when he caught the full-size of the creature. Nedry, half-concerned with the creature’s well-being and half-irritated by her following him, tried to get the creature to flee. Nedry soon gave up and attempted to traverse the small hill, back to the Jeep. He paused halfway up the hill and turned to face the Dilophosaurus that had not given up stalking him. The young theropod unfurled her rattling frill and spit sticky venom onto Nedry’s shirt. Dennis fearfully scurried up the rest of the hill and got to the Jeep door; he turned back to the location of the Dilophosaurus and was subsequently blinded by a gob of venom from the dinosaur. Nedry slammed into the frame of the vehicle, fell down, and lost the Barbasol can that he used to the store the embryos. Unaware of his misfortune, he cleaned his eyes, got up and sat in the now closed off vehicle. The Dilophosaurus signaled its presence by rattling her frill and proceeded to attack Nedry, killing him. Back at the Tyrannosaurus paddock, Dr. Grant consoled a frightened Lex and then set out to retrieve Tim from the Explorer wedged into a large tree. Dr. Grant climbed up to the vehicle and saw a very scared Tim. Dr. Grant coaxed the boy from his perch inside the vehicle and helped him start to climb down. Hearing the creaking and seeing the instability of the Explorer in its perch, Dr. Grant pleaded to Tim to quicken his pace in order to not be struck and killed by the falling SUV. Dr. Grant and Tim tumbled down the tree at breakneck pace, the vehicle hot on their heels. They made it to the ground just as the destroyed vehicle hit the bottom of the tree. It toppled over them, although they survived due to the hole in the roof where a plexiglass bubble once resided. As Lex, Tim, and Dr. Grant began their trek back to the Visitor Center, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler arrived at the Tyrannosaurus Paddock to retrieve those who had been stranded there only to find a the Tyrannosaurus‘ mess. Acting quickly, the two began searching for the group and calling out their names. At the site of the collapsed restroom hut, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler found the remains of Genarro and recovered Dr. Malcolm who was injured but alive due to his quick thinking to reduce bloodloss by using his belt as a tourniquet. After loading Dr. Malcolm into their Jeep, the two took one last sweep of the area, Dr. Sattler spotted the ruined hulk of the second tour car the Tyrannosaurus had pushed over the cliff adjacent to her Paddock. Although Muldoon and Dr. Sattler did not find Tim, Lex, or Dr. Grant, they did find their shoe prints in the mud, which told they were alive. When the two returned to the guest jeep, the Tyrannosaurus crashed through a line of trees and began chasing the three along a service road. After a very close chase, the Tyrannosaurus was unable to pin down her prey and so gave up her pursuit. Nima and Miles stumbled upon Nedry’s location to find that Nedry was eaten by a Dilophosaurus. After searching the area for a little while, Nima and Miles came across the Barbasol can that Nedry used to smuggle the embryos off of Isla Nublar. They were then attacked by a group of Dilophosaurus. In the struggle, Miles was killed and Nima barely escaped. As Nima fled, she was chased through the jungle by a mysterious set of glowing eyes and was eventually bitten by one of the creatures. Eventually, she fell down a cliff onto a service road where she was almost struck by Dr. Gerry Harding’s jeep en route to the boat. Suffering from the toxic venom from the bite of the mysterious animals, Dr. Harding attempted to treat Nima’s wound while Jess drove back to the Visitor’s Center for medical attention. Along the way, they come across an infant Triceratops that was out of its paddock. The trio managed to get the dinosaur back into its enclosure, but the alpha female appeared and attacked, which also attracted the Tyrannosaurus. The group barely managed to escape, hiding in a maintenance shed as the dinosaurs fought, and decided to spend the night inside. Meanwhile, Lex, Tim, and Dr. Grant could hear the commotion the Tyrannosaurus was making during her chase and so climbed a nearby tree, fearing the T. rex may be close by. Nestled safely in the canopy, the trio watched a herd of Brachiosaurus grazing before they drifted off to sleep. By this time, Muldoon and Dr. Sattler had returned to the Visitor Center with Dr. Malcolm, who was given a place to rest and an injection of morphine to dull the pain. Dr. Sattler then confronted Hammond and explained to him what their priorities should be and that the Park wouldn’t succeed, which Hammond solemnly accepted. June 12 The next morning, the trio awoke to find that a Brachiosaurus had chosen their tree for her morning meal. Lex, who was initially frightened by the animal quickly warmed up to the gentle herbivore and even petted the sauropod while Dr. Grant fed it. However, the touching moment was cut short as the Brachiosaurus let out a sneeze, covering Lex in it’s mucus, much to Lex’s disgust and Tim’s amusement. As their trek to the Visitor’s Center continued through the Velociraptor Paddock, Dr. Grant stopped the group for a moment when he discovered a Velociraptor nest nestled between the roots of a tree. There, he took a moment to explain to the two children that the dinosaurs were breeding. As Grant’s, Tim’s, and Lex’s trek continued, they found themselves in the Gallimimus Paddock, and witnessed the Tyrannosaurus hunting the herd of Gallimimus. After watching in amazement for a while from behind a fallen log, Lex begged Dr. Grant for them to go, to which Dr. Grant obliged. However, Tim continued to stare in fascination and so had to be forcibly taken away by Dr. Grant. Unfortunately, even though working through the night, Mr. Arnold was unable to find and remove the White Rabbit Object command that Nedry used to disable the Park systems. In an attempt to remove the bug in its entirety, Hammond had Arnold shut down the entire Jurassic Park system, and Hammond calling for them all to take shelter in the Emergency Bunker while Ray Arnold went to the Maintenance Shed to restore the power to the Park. After Ray Arnold did not return from the Maintenance Shed, Dr. Ellie Sattler accompanied by Robert Muldoon, decided to go to the shed themselves. On their way, the duo discovered that the Raptors used the shut down to break out of the Raptor pen and roam freely. Knowing the Raptors danger, Muldoon had Dr. Sattler make a break for the Maintenance Shed as he attempted to take down the Raptors. Spotting one Raptor in the distance, Muldoon closed in on her and quietly readied his gun. However, as he took aim, a second Raptor ambushed Muldoon and attacked the seasoned hunter just after the man uttered his famous last words: “clever girl”. As Muldoon was mauled, the Raptor being aimed for watched from a distance as a small boa constrictor slithered along the branch in front of her. Finally arriving at the perimeter fence, the trio climbed over only for Tim to be electrocuted when Dr. Sattler had restored the power. Performing CPR, Dr. Grant was able to resuscitate Tim and carried him to the Visitor’s Center from there. Dr. Ellie Sattler had entered the Maintenance Shed and restored power to the Park, only to be ambushed by the third Raptor of the trio. Scrambling back in fright, Sattler bumped into a machine which caused Ray Arnold’s chewed off arm to fall on her. Discovering that the Raptor must have killed and partially consumed Arnold, Dr. Sattler was once again ambushed by the Raptor as Dr. Sattler made her escape from the building in a frenzied panic. Running towards the Emergency Bunker, Dr. Sattler encountered Dr. Grant who had just came from dropping the children off at the Visitor’s Center. During this time, Dr. Laura Sorkin, a Park scientist who became trapped in a field research lab due to the storm destroying the access road, saw Dr. Harding, Jess and Nima on a security feed, and sent one of the automated tour vehicles to their location to pick them up. As Grant, Sattler, Malcolm, and Hammond regrouped back in the Emergency Bunker, Lex and Tim feasted out on a buffet that assumingly had been cooked up by Chef Alejandro. However, the two Raptors that had killed Muldoon have found their way into the Visitor’s Center. The two children took shelter in the Visitor’s Center kitchen, only for one of the Raptors to follow them in. Calling to her partner, the second Raptor appeared and the two animals began to stalk the children. After a short engagement, Tim and Lex managed to lock one of the Raptors in a large walk-in freezer, while the other watched the children flee from the room. Outside the kitchen, the children encountered Dr. Grant and Dr. Sattler, who took them to the Park control room so that the Park systems could be rebooted. As they entered, however, the second Raptor from the kitchen followed the group, where she attempted to force her way into the room. Tim Murphy, who stood by in shock, was told by Dr. Alan Grant to get away from the door, and so joined his sister by Dennis Nedry’s computer station. Lex, who image was familiar with computers, was able to figure out the system and reboot the door locks, security systems, and phones. With the Raptor locked out, Dr. Grant used the moment of calm to call Hammond and request that a helicopter be sent out to pick them up. However, the conversation was cut short when Dr. Sattler noticed that the Raptor was planning on breaking through the glass wall from the Mr. DNA ride. As the Raptor busted through the glass, Dr. Grant tried shooting the animal thrice before the gun jammed. Abandoning the weapon, Dr. Grant instead had the group escape the room through the air ducts. Kicking the ladder away from the gap in the drop-ceiling tiles in hopes that it would dissuade the Raptor from following them, the Raptor instead dismounted from the computer desks she was standing on and jumped through the ceiling tiles where she hung herself from the support beam. Unfortunately, Lex was on the ceiling tile the Raptor had jumped through, and Grant had to kick the Raptor in the face in an effort to get the Raptor to let go. Letting go of her support, the Raptor fell, bringing Lex with her. Lex was able to be hoisted back up just before the Raptor bit her leg. Following the ducts to the rotunda, the group found that the Raptor had pursued them there from the control room. Seeing only one way of escape, the group jumped onto the mounted skeletons, only for the Raptor to follow. The mounts, unable to support the weight, quickly began to break apart and tumbled to the floor, sending the four human and one archosaurian riders along with. As the group recovered from their falls, Dr. Ellie Sattler looked up to find the Raptor that she had encountered in the Maintenance Shed sneaking underneath a plastic tarp that was being used to cover a hole in the uncompleted Visitor’s Center wall. As the two Raptors closed in on the humans, the group was saved just in the nick of time as the second Raptor was about to pounce on her human prey. The Tyrannosaurus rex had come through the hole in the wall, and grabbed the Raptor from mid-air, and crushed it in her jaws. Using the distraction the T. rex provided, the humans fled. Meanwhile, the Raptor that had pursued the group through the Visitor’s Center foolishly attacked the larger theropod. The T. rex snapped at her, but could not reach her. Rolling her head, the Raptor fell into the T. rex’ mouth where she was killed and then thrown against the Tyrannosaurus skeleton and the T. rex let out a mighty bellow. Hammond then drove the survivors to the Helicopter pad, where they were airlifted off the island. Dr. Harding, Jess, and Nima reached the Visitor’s Center unaware that the other survivors had just recently fled the island. Once inside, Dr. Harding heard a radio trying to contact them. Locating it, he spoke with Dr. Sorkin, who helped talk him through curing Nima of her ailment. The T. rex attacked once again, forcing the trio to avoid it as best they could, eventually managing to lure it away with the help of the tour vehicle. The three regrouped back inside the Visitor’s Center, but when mention of a rescue was made, Nima pulled her gun on the Hardings and told them there wouldn’t be a rescue. A team of mercenaries appeared on Isla Nublar after the rescue call with the sole purpose of rescuing the Hardings and other survivors left behind. The team consisted of Billy Yoder, Oscar Morales, and Danny “D-Caf” Cafaro. They flew to the Visitor’s Center to link up with Bravo team–a second unit–but when they tried to radio them, all they heard was gunfire. Arriving at the Visitor’s Center, they found the team massacred bar one member, Vargas–who suffered from a bout of psychosis and tried to attack them. Alpha team subdued Vargas and noticed a strange wound on his arm, suggesting a venomous animal bite caused him to hallucinate and led to his psychosis. Billy and Oscar examined the building’s security recordings trying to figure out what attacked Bravo Team and found recordings of Nima marching the Hardings out of the building at gunpoint. Vargas was killed by unseen dinosaurs as the Visitor’s Center was invaded by another batch of animals. Oscar and Yoder rushed back to the chopper. Meanwhile, Nima and the Hardings took a break from their trek in the jungle. Dr. Harding convinced Nima to let him build a campfire, claiming the smoke would keep any wandering dinosaurs away. Dr. Harding hoped the rescue team would be able to see it. Later, while Dr. Harding distracted Nima with questions about her family, Jess managed to steal the radio, slip away and contact Yoder, but was found out by Nima, who forced them to keep moving. Yoder’s team saw the smoke from Gerry’s fire, but a Pteranodon attacked their helicopter, forcing them to make an emergency landing. While D-Caf tried to repair the chopper, Yoder and Oscar headed into the jungle to locate their targets. The pair split up to try and pick up a trail, but Yoder disturbed a nest of Dilophosaurus eggs in the process, causing the mother to attack. He managed to hold the creature off long enough for Oscar to arrive and drive it away. At the same time, Nima’s group reached a dead end at the Bone Shaker, an unfinished roller coaster built into the side of a cliff. The trio managed to get the ride operational and attempted to ride it down to the base of the cliff, but as they did so, a pack of Herrerasaurus attacked them. They manage to ward them off, but the coaster cars nearly ran off the damaged tracks in the process. Yoder and Oscar located the group and disarmed Nima, though she implied that she’s met Oscar before. The group headed back to the helicopter, but found that D-Caf had disappeared. The T. rex reappeared and made its way towards them, forcing Oscar to fix the chopper himself. They managed to get into the air just in time. The last target to be rescued was Dr. Laura Sorkin, and the party headed out to the field lab to pick her up. En route, Nima argued with Oscar, clearly having history with him, but the fight was stopped once the group reached the lab and met with Dr. Sorkin. However, when they arrived, she refused to leave with them forcing Yoder to convince her by exploiting her desire for Isla Nublar to become a wildlife preserve for the dinosaurs. She finally conceded, but asked to be allowed to put an experimental cure for the dinosaurs’ engineered Lysine deficiency into the water supply to keep the group of Parasaurolophus she had been studying from dying off while she was away. As she, Gerry and Jess did this, Nima tried to hijack the helicopter and escape. Yoder and Oscar stopped her, but in the scuffle, a thrown knife damaged the controls. Meanwhile, Dr. Sorkin’s group was attacked by a pack of Velociraptors, forcing them to take refuge atop the water tower. The group spotted the helicopter and called for help, only for the chopper to crash into the tower. Dr. Sorkin’s group managed to escape the falling water tower, fleeing into the maintenance tunnels to escape the Raptors. Nima, Yoder, and Oscar survived the chopper crash, but all of the mercenaries’ weapons were destroyed when the wreckage caught fire. Oscar took off to scout the area, leaving Yoder to guard the unconscious Nima. When Oscar reached the field lab, he saw the Raptors managing to open the door to the tunnels, and he followed them inside. Meanwhile, Yoder found the embryo canister in Nima’s backpack, and when she finally came to, she was forced to make a deal with Yoder to split the profits from the embryo delivery. At this moment, a Parasaurolophus ran towards them, followed by the T. rex, forcing them to hide in the tunnels as well. Realizing he dropped the embryos during the chase, Yoder went back out to get them, moving slowly and silently to avoid detection by the Tyrannosaurus. After retrieving the embryos, he and Nima proceeded further into the tunnels, but Nima saw glowing eyes in the dark and refused to continue on without a better light source than the red emergency lights. As Yoder tried to power up the main lights, Oscar tracked a Raptor further down the tunnel. He drew his knife and attacked the dinosaur, miraculously managing to kill it in single combat. Afterward, Yoder and Nima found him and revealed their plan to sell the stolen embryos. Oscar, while hesitant, agreed to go along with it on the condition that he and Yoder complete their original mission to evacuate the other survivors. June 13 Meanwhile, Dr. Sorkin revealed to Dr. Harding that she had actually put her lysine deficiency cure into the Park’s main water supply instead of just the holding pens, which would eventually cure all the dinosaurs and eliminate Jurassic Park’s lysine contingency entirely. As the two of them argued over the ethical implications of Dr. Sorkin’s actions, Jess snuck away with Dr. Sorkin’s cigarettes, hoping to have a smoke. A Raptor attacked her, forcing her to flee back to Dr. Harding and Dr. Sorkin, leading the rest of the Raptor pack right to them. They fought the dinosaurs off until the others arrived, with Oscar driving the Raptors away by wounding the pack leader with his knife. Soon after, steam jets began escaping from the nearby valves. Dr. Sorkin explained that this meant that the Park’s power plant was on the verge of an explosion, and would have to be reset manually before it went off. Now regrouped, the survivors headed to the Geothermal power plant to reset the main grid. The group worked together to get inside the plant, release the built-up steam pressure and reset the system, but in the process, triggered a safety protocol that began sealing the entire plant behind heavy metal blast doors. However, the Raptors entered just before the doors could fully close, trapping the survivors inside with the animals. The group headed to the upper level to escape the Raptors, but realized that the door controls on their level were burned out, meaning someone would have to go back down to the lower level and use the panel there. Oscar volunteered, and managed to hold off the Raptors long enough to reopen the doors before being killed. The rest of the group ran into the boiler room and sealed themselves in. However, once inside they found the body of a man covered in what looked like a nest. Yoder identified him as D-Caf, alive but brain-dead from the same poison that affected Nima and Vargas, with dinosaur eggs laid in his abdomen. Dr. Sorkin revealed that the dinosaurs responsible were Troodon, explaining she had been ordered to destroy them after their poisonous bite had been discovered, but couldn’t bring herself to do it, keeping them alive in the quarantine pens for study instead. Angered by Dr. Sorkin’s actions, Yoder grabbed her and drew his knife, threatening to kill her. As Dr. Harding managed to convince Yoder to let Dr. Sorkin live, Jess discovered a grate leading back into the maintenance tunnels. As they tried to open the grate, the Troodon pack returned to their nest and attacked. Yoder held them back as the group got the grate open and ran through the tunnels with the Troodon on their heels, but ended up getting separated. Dr. Harding and Nima managed to find a ladder and made their way back to the surface, but everyone else remained trapped in the tunnels. Dr. Harding tried to go back for Jess and the others, but Nima convinced him they could take care of themselves. Once out of the facility and out of danger, Nima and Dr. Harding took a moment to catch their breath on the tour road they had stumbled onto after exiting the hatch. Nima revealed her heritage and the history of her people and her life. She stated that Isla Nublar was her birthplace and the homeland of her people. They were forcibly removed by InGen after they had leased the island from the Costa Rican authorities. Furthermore, she confessed that Oscar was a part of the team that was sent in to remove them. Finally, she concluded that she was worried about the future of her daughter and whether she could support her. After the lengthy revelation, Harding and Nima spotted the still running tour car that Harding had used to distract the T. rex back at the Visitor Center, they concluded that they would use the vehicle to ride to the Marine Facility and regroup with the others. The two separated groups reunited in the marine facility. Yoder quickly explained that they must get off the island soon, or they risked being caught and killed in the B-52 napalm bombing ordered in to destroy the island. A panicked Dr. Sorkin skulked away from the group and abandoned them in the facility as she took an elevator down to the marine exhibit. Dr. Harding deduced that a coded password was required to recall the elevator and follow Dr. Sorkin down. Harding figured out the code had to do with the prehistoric periods prior to the Triassic period and the first true dinosaurs. He examined a monument constructed in the middle of the room that displayed the varying periods in order of oldest being at the bottom to youngest at the top. The rock layers were adorned with their respective labels for each period. Dr. Harding chose Permian and unlocked the lift. The group took the elevator down. Upon reaching the underwater facility, the group walked toward a domed structure at the end of the hallway. They spotted Dr. Sorkin and overheard her phone conversation with InGen to call off the bombing–going as far as extortion and kidnapping in order to do so. When that didn’t seem to work, Dr. Sorkin released the Park’s captive Tylosaurus into the lagoon, despite Dr. Harding’s plead. The newly freed Tylosaurus slams into the side of the facility, knocking Dr. Sorkin into the pool and devoured her. Meanwhile, Yoder called his employers and had them delay the bombing, but as the group made their way back to the elevator he pulled out a grenade that he had taken off of D-Caf’s body, explaining that with his men dead, he only cared about delivering the embryos and didn’t want the Hardings slowing him down. He offered to take Nima along, but Nima, disgusted by Yoder’s betrayal, refused. Yoder threw the grenade as he escaped into the elevator to the surface. The grenade detonated and cracked the facility’s windows, causing water to seep in. As the elevator ascended, however, Yoder realized that the embryos were gone and that they had been stolen by Jess while he wasn’t looking. Dr. Harding and the others managed to seal themselves in the aquarium’s control room before the rotunda above flooded completely, only to find that the damaged pressure seal on the door was causing the pool to slowly flood this room as well. Nima noticed that the only way out was through a sea cave in the wall of the lagoon, which she remembered from her childhood. The submerged cave would take them directly to the surface. Donning scuba gear, the three made their through the water and into the cave, narrowly avoiding the Tylosaurus in the process. They eventually reached the surface and headed for the docks, where Nima’s contacts left her a boat waiting after Nedry’s failed delivery The trio eventually met up with a belligerent Yoder at the shipping dock entrance. A confrontation ensued with Nima getting into a scuffle with the mercenary. During the scrap, the Tyrannosaurus stalked into the shipping yard forcing all four of the humans to freeze in their positions. The T. rex started to sniff at Jess when her father gently nudged the cryocan with his foot causing it to roll toward the dock’s edge. In a momentary lapse of judgment, Yoder scrambled to save the can before it fell into the water. Although he had saved the can, he had caught the attention of the large theropod. The Tyrannosaurus only hesitated a moment before it engulfed the man with its jaws and lifted him in the air to consume him. Yoder, while in the process of being attacked, dropped the can and with the Tyrannosaur’s back turned to them, Nima raced to retrieve the can, Gerry and Jess followed closely behind. The T. rex was alerted to the movement behind her and stomped after them. Harding told Nima and Jess to go to the skywalk, a walkway above the dock, in order to escape. The Tyrannosaurus followed after Dr. Harding but collided with the underside of the skywalk, causing it to collapse as Jess and Nima crossed it. Jess was flung over the side but managed to hang on. The cryocan was also knocked out of Nima’s hand and it fell to the ground. This commotion attracted the Tyrannosaur’s attention and it turn back towards Jess. Jess pleaded to Nima for help and Nima came to her rescue just in time. As the Tyrannosaurus approached, however, it stepped on the cryocan and destroyed it. Dr. Harding grabbed a steel pipe and swung the pipe into the Tyrannosaurus leg, successfully gaining her undivided attention, thus allowing his companions to escape to the last remaining boat at the end of the docks. Dr. Harding scrambled through the container yard with the large theropod hot on his heels. Dr. Harding eventually found cover inside an animal cage and the T. rex couldn’t reach the man with its jaws due to the small opening at the end that was suited for caging smaller, man-sized dinosaurs. Frustrated, the animal thrashed about and finally flung the cage toward the pier where the small boat was located. Dr. Harding noticed that he was less than a one hundred meters from salvation and he scrambled to his feet and sprinted for the boat that his daughter was pull-starting. The Tyrannosaurus burst through the gate that separated the pier from the container yard and followed Harding down the dock. The animal nipped at Dr. Harding for the final stretch as he neared the end of the dock where he finally managed to jump onto the moving boat as the carnivore made one last effort to grab him. The boat successfully swept its three passengers away from the angered animal that bellowed loudly from the end of the dock. Dr. Harding consoled a distraught Nima and offered to aid her and her daughter once he returned to Dallas, Texas–intending to resume work at the Dallas Zoo. Nima thanked him for the help. Meanwhile, Jess discovered a piece of luggage that contained thousands of dollars, thus enabling Nima to help her daughter anyway. Everything working out for Nima and the Hardings in the end. Aftermath In the wake of the Isla Nublar Incident, the “demolition-deconstruction” of the island alone cost InGen 126 million dollars. The costs of paying off survivors for their silence, along with the tens of millions of dollars from lawsuits by the families of those who died in the incident pushed InGen onto the verge of Chapter 11. Four years later, the attack of young Cathy Bowman on a beach of Isla Sorna, InGen’s Site B, led to the InGen Board of directors voting to remove John Hammond as CEO of InGen and replacing him with his nephew, Peter Ludlow. Ludlow then used his position to attempt a harvest of the dinosaurs that had been released to roam free on Isla Sorna after a hurricane hit the island sometime not long after the Isla Nublar Incident. The harvest operation was mostly a failure, due to John Hammond sending his own team to thwart his nephew. Although Ludlow managed to capture a [[Tyrannosaur Buck|male adult Tyrannosaurus]], this led to the San Diego Incident, which likely sent InGen further into debt. The U.S air force not knowing of Nima, Dr. Harding, and Jess escape, canceled the bombing on Isla Nublar. By not bombing Isla Nublar, the park buildings were left to be taken over by nature while Rexy lived freely on the island for nearly 10 years, living off the other dinosaurs on the island before being put back into captivity by Ingen and Masrani Global Corporation, Ingen's new parent company when they returned to the island to build Jurassic World (park) People Involved Endorsment Team *Dr. Alan Grant *Dr. Ellie Sattler * Dr. Ian Malcolm *Donald Gennaro (killed by Rexy) *Lex Murphy (Personal guest of Hammond) *Tim Murphy (Personal guest of Hammond) Jurassic Park Employees Main article: Jurassic Park Employees *John Hammond *Dennis Nedry (killed by Dilophosaurus) *John "Ray" Arnold (killed by Velociraptors) *Dr. Henry Wu *Dr. Gerald Harding *Robert Muldoon (killed by Velociraptors) *Dr. Laura Sorkin (killed by Tylosaurus) *David Banks (killed by Velociraptors, probably Troodons) *Barney Other Authorized Personnel *Jess Harding *Billy Yoder (killed by Rexy) *Oscar Morales (killed by Velociraptors) *Linares (shot by Vargas) *Garza (shot by Vargas) *Vargas (killed by Troodon) *Daniel Cafaro (killed by Troodon) Unauthorized Personnel *Miles Chadwick (killed by Dilophosaurus) *Nima Cruz (killed by Rexy, if you save the embryos) Dinosaurs Involved *''Dilophosaurus'' **All Juveniles *''Tyrannosaurus rex'' **1 Adult named Rexy **1 Juvenile* *''Velociraptor'' **Multiple Hatchlings **The Big One ***2 Subordinates **Scarred Raptor Leader ***4 Subordinates *''Herrerasaurus'' **1 Pack *''Compsognathus'' **1 Pack (one is killed by a Troodon*) *''Troodon pectinodon'' (Species IG74726f6f646f6e) **1 Pack *''Pteranodon'' **1 Trio of Adults *''Tylosaurus'' **1 Adult *''Brachiosaurus'' **1 Herd *''Triceratops'' **Lady Margaret ***1 Herd ****Bakhita (film/game only) *''Gallimimus'' **1 Herd (one killed by Rexy*) *''Hadrosaurus'' **1 Herd (one is killed by Rexy*) *''Apatosaurus'' **1 Herd (one is killed by Rexy*) *''Parasaurolophus'' **Private Herd owned by Laura Sorkin (Majority is killed by the Velociraptors and Rexy*) **1 Herd in the Sauropod Paddock Appearances *''Jurassic Park (film)'' **''All game incarnations of the film'' *''Jurassic Park: The Game'' Gallery JP-DinoDNA1.jpg JP-DinoDNA2.jpg Images-3.jpeg JP-WhenDinosaursRuled.jpg Jurassic park tyrannosaurus.jpg T-Rex vs Trike JP Telltale.jpg Tyrannosaurus Rex Escapes.jpg Vhdjkvfgdjkvfbn21326.JPG BigOne06.jpg BigOne05.jpg BigOne01.jpg The big one.jpg Big One foot.png Big one attacking Muldoon.png Thebigone.jpg 18-Troodon.png A troodon dragging billy.jpg Troodon glowing eyes.jpg Jurassic Park the Game Troodons.jpg Troodoneyesred.JPG Troodonred.JPG Herrerasaurus (16).jpg Herrerasaurus (22).jpg Herrerasaurus (10).png Dilophosaurus.gif JP-Dilophosaurus.jpg JP-Dilophosaurus2.jpg BillyYoderDeath01.jpg B Yoder.jpg JPTG Tylosaur (33).jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 15.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 14.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 13.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 12.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 11.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 10.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 9.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 8.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 7.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 6.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 5.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 4.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 3.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 2.jpg Scarred-raptor-leader-jptg 1.jpg Tyrannosaurus-eating-goat.jpg Tyrannosaurus Eating-1-.jpg Miles Death.jpg T-rex.jpg 562660-jurassic-park-the-game-windows-screenshot-t-rex-vs-alpha-triceratop.jpg T-rex-with-raptor.JPG Pteranodonattack.jpg 6347940087 ef12907353 z-1-.jpg Troodon.JPG T.rexatangate.jpg Rexyfight.jpg RexyroarsatParasaur.png Category:Events